Various pumps are used in connection with oilfield operations such as, for example, cementing, acidizing, or fracturing of a subterranean wellbore. During such operations, these pumps are often subject to short and frequent duty cycles, and are required to deliver a fluid or slurry to the wellbore at pressures up to 20,000 psi. An exemplary pump for oilfield operations is a reciprocating pump. A manifold may supply a fluid to the reciprocating pump, and may distribute the fluid to different pressure chambers within a fluid end portion of the reciprocating pump. A fluid liner may be disposed within the manifold and adapted to dynamically respond to pressure fluctuations within the manifold as the fluid flows therethrough. The fluid liner is subject to wear and/or erosion due to the flow of the fluid therethrough and/or the dynamic response of the fluid liner to the pressure fluctuations within the manifold as the fluid flows therethrough. Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus, manifold, or method that addresses one or more of the foregoing issues, among other issues.